of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiste Longa
The Tiste Longa are a supernaturally infused immortal race of winged humanoids who serve Jrova. They are trained to be emotionless, as it it believed that emotions allow one to be easily curropted. Appearance Tiste Longa look much like 6.1 ft (1.9 m) tall dove winged humans with white to golden hair. Powers Tiste Longa are born with inate super natural powers thanks to their connection with Jrova, and in extension, the multiverse as a whole. Those mortals who carry the blood of the Tiste Longa will often have only some of these powers, usually in a weaker form. The Tiste Longa Code oblidges them to train such mortals into warriors against the might of the Destoryer. Divine Strength -''' Tiste Longa are stronger then humans, having the strength to punch though walls, and lift a ton with ease, yet still manage to non-fatally punch mortal kind (though this might just be from control of their might). This power is made void when taking a vessel, as their strength becomes that of the vessel. 'Telekinesis -' The ability to move and influence objects with their mind. 'Teleportation -' A Tiste Longa may teleport them selves and others any were with in a realm on the mortal plane upon which they are present so long as such areas are not protected by Enochian Sigils. This teleporation can be unpleasant to mortals, and may involve a sudden change in weather. 'Invisibility -' Even while occupying a vessel they may render them selves unseen. 'Healing -' They may heal mortal kind. '''Sedation'' - Mortals can be rendered uncountious by a Tiste Longa with the touch of two fingers upon the forehead. '''Exorcism/Kill - '''A Tiste Longa may banish a servent of the destoryer from that servants vessel or even kill them with a single touch. '''Supernatural Perception -' The Tiste Longa can see more then mortal kind, they may see that which is shielded from their sight. Superspeed - Though the use of time manipulation, a Tiste Longa may move faster then mortals. This power has been demonstrated by Savior during her confrontation with Terra's Primal form. Telepathy - 'The Tiste Longa can communicate with their minds. '''Dreamwalking -' Due to their connection to the multiverse Tiste Longa are able to enter the dreams of mortals. No matter where the mortal may be, thus allowing communication, and interaction to take place. '''Soulreading' -' Tiste Longa are able to reach into the chest of a mortal, in order to read the scares left upon the soul by not only servants of the destroyer but also mortals, and other Tiste Longa. This process is highly painful to the mortal upon which is performed as these spirtual wounds tend to open. Soul Channeling -''' They may siphon energy from the souls of mortals in order to strengthen them selves. 'Voice Mimicry -' A Tiste Longa may sound like any mortal they have come into contact with at will. '''Knowledge of Prophets -'' ''The Tiste Longa know the names of all whom Jrova has granted visions. 'Time Travel -' Tiste Longa may travel forward, and backwards in time. Though going further then a few days requires aid from Jrova him self. 'Revelation -' After Jrova has given a mortal the gift of prophecy any of the Tiste Longa may implant visions into that mortals mind. 'Power Removal -' A Tiste Longa may remove only one phyic power from a mortal, a process that tends to cause physical pain, and mental scaring to the mortal. 'Resurection - '''Tiste Longa may revive the life of a fallen mortal, even from the depths of the Nether. '''Light Manipulation - '''The Longa have the ability to manipulate Light it's self. They can use this to infuse items with Light Essence, and to forge simple weapons, and armor (likes swords, and shields). '''Virtue Manipulation - '''A Tiste Longa can strengthen Chasity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility with in a Mortal. This power has been used on Tiste Hora though the targets seem to almost be tormented by this, and are often visibly reluctant to give in, and will often compain vigeriously. '''Vesselship/Possession -' Tiste Longa may choose to co-inhabit a mortal form, sharing the body with the native spirit, thus requiring consent. The power usually devoids them of many of their powers, as the mortal's body may not be able to withstand the physical and/or spiritual stress. If they so chose they could take the body over entirely by bringing the native spirit into submission however their Code forbids this, thus such take overs are left to the Destoryers servents. When used on supers the Tiste Longa gains the use of all their physical, but not mental, powers for as long as the native spirit gives concent, unless said spirit has been brought into submission. Notable Tiste Longa *Savior Category:Immortal Category:Divine Category:Factions